L'artificier
by Elro
Summary: Dans une minuscule région, nichée au cœur du royaume d'Umbar, régnait un prince, féru d'arts et de littérature, de sciences et de progrès, de guerre et de paix. Un jour, il dut se préparer à la guerre. Défi du Poney.


**Qu'il fut difficile à écrire ce défi sur les feux d'artifice de Gandalf ! Et pourtant l'idée m'est venue il y a longtemps.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

 _Terre du Milieu, en l'an 1815 du Tiers Âge._

Dans une minuscule région, nichée au cœur du royaume d'Umbar, régnait un prince, féru d'arts et de littérature, de sciences et de progrès, de guerre et de paix. Sa générosité ne connaissait aucune limite et son peuple l'adorait.

Chaque année, une grande fête était organisée au sein de son bastion. Les artistes venaient en grand nombre pour y dévoiler leurs dernières œuvres, les inventeurs rivalisaient d'imagination pour éblouir les nombreux visiteurs. Le prince Vie remerciait chacun d'entre eux personnellement, s'intéressait à leurs idées et à leurs opinions. Or, il advint un jour qu'un jeune homme, passionné de légendes militaires, vint à la cour pour annoncer la guerre prochaine.

Le peuple n'était guère friand de ce genre de nouvelles et tourna en dérision chacune de ses affirmations. Ils se moquèrent, le conspuèrent et finirent par le menacer s'il ne partait pas. Mais le prince Vie lui prêta une oreille attentive car il s'en doutait. La guerre n'était sans doute pas aux portes du territoire. Pas encore. Peut-être n'éclaterait-elle pas avant quelques mois, quelques années ou quelques décennies. Mais il savait que la guerre reviendrait et il devait être prêt.

L'homme repartit vers d'autres horizons, annoncer le conflit et on ne le revit jamais dans ce pays. Le prince Vie fit alors savoir à chacun qu'il fallait réfléchir et innover pour survivre aux batailles prochaines. Tous ceux qui, par leur ingéniosité, leur art, leur technique, sauraient faire progresser les combattants alliés et sauvegarder la paix seraient couverts d'or et de pierres précieuses.

Tous se mirent au travail. Les poètes louèrent les ouvriers et les victoires futures. Les peintres illustrèrent le prince Vie triomphant sur le cadavre de ses ennemis. Les forgerons rivalisèrent de talent pour confectionner des armures plus sophistiquées, plus riches. Mais aussi des armes inédites, de toutes sortes et de toutes formes. Des tacticiens sillonnèrent le pays, mettant à jour des cartes et réfléchissant à des techniques de combat novatrices, qui permettraient à leurs troupes de prendre l'avantage en tirant profit des reliefs. D'autres étudièrent l'histoire des pays, afin d'anticiper quels souverains prendraient part au conflit. Des scientifiques proposèrent de nouvelles méthodes de chirurgie, plus efficaces et moins risquées. Les architectes et les artisans modifièrent et fortifièrent les villes, tandis que quelques experts agronomes se penchaient sur les cultures et l'élevage.

Le jour où le prince Vie devait tenir sa promesse arriva. Tous ceux qui avaient œuvré à son grand projet furent réunis et remerciés. Ils repartirent heureux et riches. Sauf un.

Un vieil homme resta seul, au fond de la salle. Le dirigeant s'approcha de lui, sans dissimuler sa curiosité.

« Et vous, vieil homme, avez-vous quelque chose à nous présenter ?

\- Je l'ignore mon seigneur. De longues années durant, j'ai été médecin. J'ai soigné vos sujets, mais aussi vos ennemis. J'ai sauvé des vies et ce que j'ai trouvé ne ferait qu'en prendre. »

Le vieil homme s'interrompit. Et l'hésitation qu'il présentait ne fit qu'accentuer la volonté du prince Vie d'en savoir davantage.

« Présentez-moi votre idée, vieillard. Nous en parlerons ensemble et déciderons de ce qu'il sera juste de faire. »

L'ancien médecin reconnut la sagesse de cette proposition.

« Mon seigneur, je pense qu'une démonstration serait plus parlante que de grands discours. Il me faut un mur haut, épais et fort, construit par vos meilleurs architectes et vos meilleurs ouvriers. »

Et il en fut ainsi. Jamais on n'avait vu de construction si imposante et solide. Nul n'aurait pu l'escalader ou la percer. Avec un rempart pareil, le pays serait en sûreté.

Les gens étaient venus en nombre pour assister à la démonstration promise. Les paris allaient bon train sur ce qui allait se passer. Et lorsque le vieil homme arriva sur les lieux, seulement accompagné de son gendre et d'un cheval, le peuple se mit à rire. Mais au milieu d'eux, le prince Vie ne riait pas, et son regard ne quittait pas le vieil homme des yeux.

On éloigna le cheval et le gendre commença creuser au pied du mur. Mais personne ne vit ce qu'il y plaça, ce qu'il tendit en s'éloignant, ni pourquoi le vieillard agita une torche. Mais quelques instants plus tard, retentit une énorme détonation.

Le sol trembla sous les pieds. De nombreuses personnes se jetèrent à terre, tandis qu'un nuage de poussière et de débris recouvrait l'assemblée qui hurlait car elle n'entendait plus.

Le prince Vie seul demeura debout, comme s'il n'avait ressenti ni le vacarme, ni les vibrations du sol. Il avait vu le mur se désintégrer sous ses yeux, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire parchemin. Il mena le vieil homme sous une tente qu'il avait fait dresser non loin. À l'abri du désordre et des regards, il indiqua à l'artificier de s'installer confortablement sur les coussins épais qui jonchaient le sol. Puis, il servit lui-même le thé dans des tasses si fines que le vieil homme craignit de briser la sienne s'il la tenait un peu trop fort. L'odeur des feuilles et des épices embaumait.

Le prince Vie prit la parole, pesant prudemment chacun de ses mots.

« Je comprends mieux où se trouve votre dilemme, vieil homme. Cette arme pourrait devenir redoutable et meurtrière si elle n'était pas utilisée à bon escient. Elle pourrait détruire des armées ou des villes. Nul ne sait de quoi le futur sera fait ou qui régnera après moi. Votre invention doit disparaître. Je la ferai conduire moi-même à l'endroit où elle sera détruite. Bien évidemment, vieil homme, vous serez largement récompensé pour vos efforts. »

L'ancien médecin acquiesça, mais un soupçon le rongeait. Il n'avait pas imaginé cette étincelle de convoitise qui brillait dans les yeux de son souverain.

« Bien sûr, mon seigneur, merci mon seigneur. Je n'aurais pu supporter d'apporter la mort et la destruction sur tant d'innocents. Vous pouvez prendre la bombe, détruisez la, je vous en supplie.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, vieil homme. Je prendrai les plans et la poussière magique que vous avez utilisée. Rien ne doit subsister. »

L'artificier n'était pas dupe.

« Vous les aurez, mon seigneur. Je les ai conservés en lieu sûr et je vous les porterai au plus vite.

\- Parfait. »

Ils se séparèrent. Le prince vit retourna à ses affaires dans le plus grand apparat. Et l'ancien médecin rentra chez lui avec ses gendres et ses chevaux. Et lorsque la nuit tomba, que toute la maisonnée fut endormie, le vieil homme sortit. Il marcha dans l'obscurité la plus totale sur plusieurs lieues, ne se fiant qu'à la position des étoiles. À tâtons, il retrouva le figuier sous lequel il avait enterré ses secrets. Il prit soin de tremper le plan de la bombe, avant de le déchirer en minuscules morceaux qu'il se força à avaler. Il en inventerait un de toutes pièces qu'il porterait ensuite au prince Vie.

La grande question concernait les pots de poudre noire qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il se refusait à laisser le vent la disperser, ce n'était pas assez fiable selon lui.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, une silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcha et s'accroupit auprès de lui.

« Je me nomme Olórin et je peux vous aider. »

Le vieil homme, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence soudaine du magicien, bondit sur ses pieds et se tint la poitrine, en proie à une terreur sans nom.

« Je sais ce que veut votre seigneur. Je sais aussi que vous n'avez nullement l'intention de le lui donner. Et comme je le disais, je peux vous aider. »

Ils parlèrent longtemps, avec les seuls astres de la nuit pour témoins. Et lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube s'annoncèrent, Olórin versa quelque chose dans les pots de poudre avant de marmonner une étrange incantation qui le fit rire. Il glissa ensuite les contenants dans les poches sans fond de sa cape grise et il remercia le vieil homme qui n'emporta avec lui qu'un minuscule pot contenant le dangereux mélange.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, le vieil homme réveilla sa fille et son gendre. Il leur offrit son cheval et il les supplia de partir dès lors le plus loin possible. Malgré les précautions qu'il avait prises, il était persuadé que le prince Vie voudrait tester sa découverte et qu'il découvrirait la supercherie. Et il voulait que sa famille soit à l'abri.

Dans la journée, il se rendit chancelant vers la demeure du prince. Le luxe et la beauté du lieu l'émurent malgré son angoisse. Au milieu de toutes ces œuvres d'art l'attendait le seigneur. Le vieil homme s'agenouilla devant lui et déposa solennellement à ses pieds, le plan de la bombe qu'il avait astucieusement modifié ainsi que le minuscule pot de poudre.

Le vrai visage du prince se révéla lorsqu'il vit l'infime quantité que le vieillard lui avait apportée et que la colère le prit. Mais l'étude du plan lui montra que l'artificier avait consciencieusement retranscrit toutes les proportions de ce mélange. Il fit alors signe à ses serviteurs d'emporter l'explosif. Il proposa alors au vieil homme de boire un thé et il leur fit servir mille douceurs.

Une femme vint alors les interrompre. À l'oreille du prince, elle annonça que la bombe n'avait pas produit l'explosion escomptée. Au contraire, elle s'était envolée et d'innombrables lueurs s'en étaient échappées pour former des motifs complexes.

Entendant que le plan du magicien avait fonctionné, le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. À sa plus grande stupeur, le prince Vie se dressa et claironna :

« Que l'on couvre cet homme de l'or le plus pur. »

Le soulagement de l'artificier fut de courte durée. Car on ne se moquait pas impunément de son prince.

On lui versa de l'or en fusion sur la tête.


End file.
